Songs of the Souls
by Mars Fire Goddess
Summary: This is a series of song fictions that I've had floating around my head forever and finally writing down. Each chapter will be a different song, and each song a different character.
1. Concrete Angel

Delicate white fluffs of clouds gently rolled across the artificial sky of L1. A light breeze played teasingly with the blooming sakura trees that littered the cemetery and nearby park. Bright, cheerful sunlight made a silent promise to all children that today would be a day for happiness and fun. All of the occupants of this peaceful colony were filled with excitement that only the coming of summer could create, except one. One man walked slowly down the trails that passed tombstone after tombstone, taking no enjoyment from his surroundings. He dispised the people that had so easily forgotten the pain and fear that had been so overwhelming during the war. He could never forget. But it wasn't the war that kept his ice incased heart heavy, it was the memories of his life before it. He hadn't always been so cold, he hadn't always hidden every feeling he ever had behind an emotionless mask…he hadn't always been alone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young boy about five years old walked slowly through the deserted park. It was a weekday and most parents had jobs to do and left their children with babysitters or at school. But he didn't have parents, he didn't have anyone. He had been staying with Dr. J for almost four months now, training, fighting, learning. There was nothing he wasn't going to be taught, he had already accomplished the art of firearms, and the workings of high explosives. But what was most important was the orders they continually told him at almost ever waking moment "You are the perfect soldier, you cannot feel, you must never fail your mission." It seemed that was all the scientists had to say to him. And he could only take so much. They didn't care about him, only their "Perfect Soldier" that they kept talking about, and yet he had never seen this amazing man, only continuing to hear about his marvelous skills, they didn't care about him, not at all.  
  
He would occasionally sneak out after his training, when the mad doctors would leave him alone in his room, and come down to the park to walk. He knew the park was a place where kids were to play and have fun, but he didn't know how to play anymore, it seemed like a long lost memory that he only knew bits and pieces about. There was a small voice in the back of his mind, telling him not to stay with Dr. J, telling him that if he did something bad would happen, but what else could he do? He didn't have any family, no one would care what happened to him. He was just an orphan who was alone in the world, and orphans weren't uncommon during this time of war. The blue eyed boy was never told exact information, but he did know that OZ was a group of evil people who were trying to take over the world. Definitely bad people. But he didn't know what he was suppose to do about it, he was only a little boy. How was he suppose to stand up against the entire army like the old man continued to claim he would?  
  
A soft laugh brought the wandering boy to a halt. He looked around quickly, his reflexes kicking in as he jumped behind a tree. Looking around again the moss brown haired, assassin in training checked for any thing that could be a threat. Nothing. He about had a heart attack when he suddenly came face to face with a small girl about his age. Stumbling back against the trunk of his hiding place, he looked up to see her hanging from her knees by a branch no more than a foot above him. She had dark chestnut hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and held securely by a light pink ribbon, and deep emerald green eyes that glinted happily as she smiled excitedly at him. He didn't know what to do, why had she scared him like that?  
  
"Hello," she stated happily, remaining in her upside down position. "My name's Robyn Kathleen Raye, what's yours?"  
  
She seemed extremely proud of being able to remember her entire name, her bright eyes never leaving his persian blue ones. What was he supposed to say? Dr. J had told him that his first name that he had had no longer existed, but he didn't like the new one he had given. After thinking quickly, he decided that he wanted to tell her the truth, he wanted to be her friend for some reason.  
  
"Odin Lowe." He said quietly, wondering what she was going to do.  
  
Robyn flashed her smile before pulling herself up to a sitting position and jumping to the ground. She smoothed out her light pink dress then looked back at him, her curiosity burning like a bonfire.  
  
"Hi Odin, wanna play with me? Why were you walking by yourself? Did you get scared when I laughed? I've never heard of anyone getting scared of a laugh."  
  
Odin blinked a moment, trying to register everything she had just said. The young girl apparently had quite a lot of bundled up energy, but he didn't mind. There was something about her that made him want to smile, which was absolutely forbidden by the white haired man back at the base. Upon deciding that the he did not want to answer the other questions he responded to the first, though, somewhat nervously.  
  
"I don't know how to play." Came his quiet voice, looking at his feet as he dug the toe of his sneaker into the dirt.  
  
"That's okay! I'll teach you! Mrs. Moeruko at school says I'd make a really good teacher when I'm bigger." With that she took Odin's hand and drug him towards the jungle gym.  
  
Little did he know that the green eyed girl would change his life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next six years Odin Lowe, or who now known as Heero Yuy to all except Robyn, would sneak out of training as much as possible to meet his best friend before and after school. They would spend all their time at the park, playing, talking, and just simply being there for one another. He never told her what exactly it was that he was training for, it would put her life in danger, but she did know that he was involved in something big, but she didn't care. Odin was her best friend and nothing else mattered. They were both twelve years old now and their world was still, for the most part, serene and peaceful. The blue eyed boy may have been being trained to be an emotionless killer, but Robyn kept the doctors from completely destroying all traces of his humanity. While she was around his pain would disappear, giving him the chance to be a normal kid. She was carefree, innocent, and had the biggest heart ever bestowed upon a person. But that would all soon changed…  
  
Heero could still see her smile when he closed his eyes, he could never forget her ever. She had meant everything to him, the only reason he lived through that hell on earth that was his childhood was knowing that he could soon see her again and laugh freely. He would pour his heart out to her when he saw her and she would be sympathetic, and comfort him when he needed then did all she could to keep his mind off of it and get his spirits up. He knew she would do anything for him just as he would for her, that's what made them so close, but no one else knew of their friendship. They couldn't risk it. Over the years Heero had gotten more closed off to everything around him, but he held nothing back from his chestnut haired tenshi. Had it happened a few years later he probably could have saved her from her horrible fate, had he been able to read the signs that were showing up he could still have her with him, but he couldn't, not then. He still cursed himself at night while he was alone that he hadn't done anything to help save her. That terrible night was as fresh in his memory as if it had happened only moments ago. In that one moment he had felt rage, sorrow and fear like never before nor ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
2 Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
Odin sat silently on the roof of a nearby building, watching the smaller girl walk towards the school building. He felt the need to keep a close eyes on her so nothing could hurt her. Noticing her unconsciously rub her shoulder, the young assassin reminded himself to later ask about it. He hated any idea of her being hurt and wanted to know if she had been bullied by a kid at school. He could easily set the kisama straight, no one messed with his best friend.  
  
3 Her friend wonders but he doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
As the days went on Robyn still refused to admit something was wrong, but he could tell. He could tell by looking in her eyes that there was something she was keeping from him and it hurt him deeply. Did she not trust him? Was she beginning to not want to be friends him? But when he confronted her about his fears she about broke out crying with apologies. She claimed that it was only nightmares and that she would never leave him. Heero believed her, she would never lie to him.  
  
And so, for two more years, they continued their secret friendship. He, however, knew that something was going on. She became more quiet and jumpy. He had playfully tackled her, both used to rough housing like two boys instead of a boy and a girl, but instead of the laughter and mocking threats he was expecting, she began to cry and beg at him not to hurt her. He hugged her tightly and told her he was sorry, never noticing the bruise that was showing slightly on her side.  
  
4 Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
  
  
By the time he turned fourteen, Heero had gotten an idea of what was going on, but he couldn't simply accuse it. Robyn might get hurt or angry and he didn't want her to be hurt. He knew she was strong willed and could get through get through almost anything, and he was determined to be there for her.  
  
5 Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Heero raced down the street. It was in the middle of the night and pouring down rain, but he couldn't stop. He knew Robyn was in danger, he didn't know how but he did, and he couldn't let anything happen to her. Lightning flashed across the sky, bringing shadows to dance along the pavement as if of demonic origin. His precise breathing came out in puffs as he pushed himself faster. Dark, moss brown, hair fell disarranged into his eyes but he did nothing to move them. Even though the young boy knew he was pushing his limits on speed, it seemed as if he wasn't making any progress. The three story, light blue house that his dearest friend called home seemed just as far away, if not more. He had to get there before it was too late.  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
  
  
As he neared her house he pulled out his gun, ready for anything. He was only a block away when he heard it. A cry that rang in his ears and broke his heart into a million pieces, leaving a sick feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. Finally reaching the house, the blue eyed pilot kicked the front door open.  
  
The boy froze as he witnessed the scene before him. Robyn was laying, unmovingly, on the floor while her father stood over her. He was startled at the sudden appearance of Heero, but the brown haired pilot couldn't care less. Rage flowed freely through his veins as he held the gun evenly out infront of him and pulled the trigger, instantly killing the man who had done his tenshi so much pain. Without hesitation, he was at the green eyed girl's side. Dark black bruises tainted her pail skin as a bleeding cut was slashed across her cheek. The dark crimson liquid slid down the delicate skin, leaving in it's wake a trail that resembled that of tears…blood tears from a fallen angel. Looking for a pulse, Heero was thankful to find one, faint, but there none the less. Propping her up gently he was about to pick her up and get her to the nearest hospital when she suddenly coughed. Looking down on her angelic face, persian collided with fading emerald.  
  
"D…Din-chan?" she managed to get out, tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Shh, don't talk. You'll be okay. I'm going to get you to a hospital." He reassured, gently rubbing her hair delicately to soothe her.  
  
"No" she said quietly, closing her eyes and weakly burying her face into his neck.  
  
"What are you talking about, Robie!? We have to get you to a hospital! Why didn't you tell me this was happening!?" He asked, fear flashing across his features.  
  
"I-I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew if you found out you would come after dad and he would have hurt you. I d-don't want to go to the hospital, I don't want to die in a white room surrounded by strangers. Please just stay here with me."  
  
Heero felt as if his world was crumbling, how could this happen!? Why did this have to happen to Robyn? She was innocent, she didn't deserve this.  
  
"You're not going to die Robie-girl, I won't let you." He stated determinably, holding her closely, as if he could save her in that way.  
  
She laughed weakly but they turned into hacking coughs, ones that covered her hands in blood. It was as if his insides were suddenly ice when he realized that one of her lungs had been punctured by a rib. He was going to lose her if he didn't do something.  
  
"Kudasia, Din-chan. I want to stay here."  
  
He never could refuse her anything, but it was killing him as well as her. He couldn't lose her, not now when he was soon going to have to go to war. He needed someone to go back to. Someone to live for. And if she wasn't here…he wouldn't have anyone. Brushing the chestnut silk that hung in her face away, he put his head gently by hers.  
  
"I'll never leave you Robyn."  
  
"I love you Din-chan, you are my best friend and I will never leave you either. I will watch over you I promise." She whispered, her voice getting weaker by the minute. "I want you to do something for me Odin."  
  
"Anything." He stated instantly, not wanting her to be in any discomfort.  
  
"Don't forget me, and don't forget yourself either. You have a good heart, go on living after I'm gone. I don't want you to throw your life away."  
  
"I can't, Robyn. You're all I have, you're the only reason I get up in the morning. I can't live without you." He begged, feeling the tears the threatened to fall.  
  
"Make new friends, I know you can do this. I want you to promise, Odin, you have to live…for me."  
  
Heero managed a small nod. "Mission accepted."  
  
"Odin?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, Robie-girl?"  
  
"Could you give me my first kiss? I always dreamed of my first kiss coming from someone special. And you're more special to me than anything."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. His throat constricted as he tried to bite back the salty tears, not wanting to show the girl in his arms how afraid he was. She was so brave to be so clam while she knew she was dying, and he wanted to be brave for her.  
  
Nodding again silently, he gently pressed his lips to hers, wanting nothing more than for him to die right there along side her, but knowing he couldn't break the one promise he made to her. He could taste the coppery liquid that was still on her lips, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. All that he cared about was for her to be happy when she died, and he hoped this would make her so. The tears that no longer could be held back slid down his cheeks and onto hers. He could literally feel her life slipping away as her hand, which had been resting on his chest, gently fell to her side…she was gone.  
  
Choking back a sob, the Perfect Soldier cradled the smaller form close to him, not being able to let go. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did it seem to hate him so much that it took everyone from him!?  
  
"Aishiteru, Robyn. Now and forever." He whispered into her ear as the golden light of sunrise peaked over the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Heero stopped infront of a monument underneath a particularly beautiful sakura tree. Soft light from above peeked between the leaves, leaving pail shadows to jump teasingly whenever the wind would blow. A full size statue of Robyn rested there, her waist length hair blowing slightly in the wind along with the simple angel gown which she adorned. Elegant wings folded behind her as she gazed lovingly up into the heavens, a peaceful smile gracing her features. Down below the marble copy, there was a plaque. He still remembered when he told the people what he wanted put on it.  
  
"Robyn Kathleen Raye, devoted and loyal friend. Your love will shine on in our hearts."  
  
Then below that, in small print that wouldn't make a passerby glance twice was Heero's own message to her.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Kneeling down infront of the grave, the blue eyed pilot laid a single, white rose at the angel's feet, the delicate petals momentarily brushing against his skin. He had kept his promise to her. The war was now over and he was moving on in his life. He had opened up to the others and allowed himself to make friends, Duo and Rei especially. The black haired girl reminded him so much of Robyn with her energetic attitude that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. The others were all his friends as well, along with Lady Une, Sally Po, Hilde, and Catherine. They all hoped he would fall in love with Relena, but he couldn't. He was still in love with his chestnut haired tenshi, and always would be. He could promise her to move on and make friends, but no one could replace her love. He knew Rei understood his feelings, he knew she had gone through something very similar to what he had and that's what made them so close. They were what each other needed, arms to hold them, hearts to feel for them. And, even though his heart was healing under the guidance of the violet eyed pilot and he was very much in love with her, none could take the place of his first real friend.  
  
He suddenly felt a gently hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was instantly, and he was glad she was here. Slowly getting to his feet, the perfect soldier smiled softly at the statue. The hand disappeared and two arms wrapped themselves around his waist comfortingly as the person rested her head on his back. Heero turned slightly so that he brought the raven haired girl into his arms. Her dark violet eyes looked concerned at him.  
  
"Are you alright Hee-chan?" She asked, looking to the marble statue.  
  
"Yes…yes, I'm fine." He reassured her, gently pulling her tighter into his embrace, which she reacted by laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
They both stood there in silence as they watched the angel girl for a moment.  
  
"I wish I could have known her." Rei said quietly, giving her "Perfect Soldier" as soft squeeze.  
  
Heero rubbed her hand, not taking his gaze from the girl he had been so in love with. He knew Robyn wouldn't be mad at him for falling in love with Rei, no, she would be ecstatic. He smirked as he pictured her running around the raven haired girl asking her all sorts of questions…like when was the wedding going to be. Yes, she would be happy to hear he was moving on.  
  
"I know she would have loved you. You both would have gotten along extremely well." He added with a low snicker, he could almost see her winking at him playfully.  
  
A small silence followed before Heero came back to reality.  
  
"Aishiteru, Robie-girl." And with that, the dark clad man walked away, his arm wrapped lovingly around the female pilot beside him.  
  
A soft laugh reached his ears as a white feather fell gently to the ground by their feet. With a knowing chuckle the seventeen year old boy picked it off the ground and placed it safely into his coat pocket.  
  
"What's that, koishii?" Rei asked, seeing the soft smile on her love's face.  
  
"Just a gift…from an angel. I think she likes you." He said softly.  
  
A confused look slipped across her face, making him laugh. He gently kissed her lips before winking at her jokingly. She smiled brightly, happy to know the man she loved was content.  
  
Continuing on their way, the two were not able to see the young girl with chestnut hair down to her waist and dark emerald green eyes that sparkled cheerfully. She smiled brightly at them as she spread her silver wings out behind her, taking herself into the clouds, but never losing sight of the young man she continued to watch over.  
  
"Aishiteru, Din-chan. I'm proud of you." 


	2. Author Note

It seems that I didn't remember to state to fact that I own neither Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. I do not have the privalege to own the song "Concrete Angel" either. It is the property of Martina McBride. I hope that you enjoyed and please review! I would love to hear what you think, even if it's a flame. I'm also currently writing a story with Siren that's titled "A Feather and a Flame" so please check it out and review! Ja ne! 


	3. Angel Boy

Hello minna-chan, this is another song fiction I've written. I love doing song fiction and I hope you enjoy it. All of the fictions under this title, each chapter will be a different song and story to go with it, but they all tie together. The character, Rei, is the only one of the 'Gundam Girls' that looks like her character. The others are actually based on my friends and I made them look like them. I hope you don't hate that too much, but I couldn't bear to change Rei's look. Please read and review! But most importantly…ENJOY! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo unconsciously pulled his jacket tighter around him as the piercing winds proceeded in trying to rip it from his body. The numbing cold bit mercilessly at his face, turning his nose a light pink and causing him to lose the feeling in his ears. On any normal day he would have laughed at the thought of trudging so far in the cold by himself…but it wasn't a normal day, and he definitely wasn't laughing. The only thing that was helping to ward off the low temperature, strangely enough, was his braid, which he had wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Things definitely weren't looking up in his favor, but he really didn't think about that at the moment. No. Duo Maxwell's heart was too heavy to feel much of anything anymore. Well, except pain…  
  
The war was raging on as if it would never stop, and it didn't help that the girl he loved, Bunny, was informed "missing" in battle. The others, namely the girl pilots, were frantically looking for any sign of their comrade, but had come up with nothing. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get out for a while and that's how he ended up here. Cold, broken hearted, and lost. No, scratch that. He wasn't lost. Upon looking around he realized he recognized his surroundings all too well.  
  
It was funny how life has ways of throwing your pain right back into your face. The braided boy, who had not been paying any attention what so ever on where he was going, had stumbled across a place that brought memories to flash through his mind. Memories he had tried to bury deep inside his heart so that he would no longer have to face them. Memories of a young woman who had been the only mother figure he had ever known.  
  
Rubble lay scattered around the street, none bothering to clear the damage since no one lived in this area anymore. Tears burned the violet eyes of the young pilot, but he refused to allow any to fall. Kami, it looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago. Stepping forward, he slowly approached the large section that was completely demolished, no longer taking note of the winds or coldness. With gentle hands he lifted up a small sign that was partially buried beneath loads of debris. Looking closely he could still make out the golden letters, "Maxwell Church."  
  
He could still remember. In fact, he remembered too clearly. It haunted him in his dreams to the point that he was afraid to sleep at night. Her soft, gentle smile. The caring blue eyes that always shone clearly for him. So much of the past he wished he could redo, he could have saved so many lives…including hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young, chibi Duo ran breakneck speed down the street. His hair was fanned out behind him as a man in his early thirties chased after him, yelling curses and threats. But this didn't scare him. He was actually quite used to it in fact. Seeing as how people didn't usually like to be stolen from he got this reaction a lot. But what else was he to do? He was an orphan, no one wanted him, no one cared, no one even noticed that he was a boy.  
  
The small seven year old grinned wildly as he dodged around a corner. The fat man was no match for his speed, nor his agility, meaning that he was home free. All he had to do was get this bread back to Solo and…BAM  
  
Duo went sprawling, as he suddenly made contact with an extremely hard obstacle, but his reflexes wouldn't allow him to release the precious food. Looking up he came face to face with an elderly man in a funny black collar and suit. He had never seen someone in such a weird get up before, he would have to ask Solo about it later, but right now he had to get away. Without pausing, he quickly jumped to his feet and darted away from the man, just in case he wanted to try and stop him. Luckily for him the man didn't seem to want to chase him, he only gave him a sympathetic look as Duo turned toward the sweeper's hide out.  
  
Soon after that Duo found himself alone. Solo, his only friend and mentor, had been infected with a deadly virus that had spread rapidly over the colony. In order to save his friend the small boy had broken into the lab in which they had kept the antidotes and stolen some for them, seeing as how they had no money to buy it. His relief, however, had been short lived as he returned to find the older boy already dead, too weak to fight off the infections any longer. Everything he knew was taken from him. He was left by himself, wandering the streets, not really caring what happened to him anymore. But it had been by some great miracle that he had stumbled upon Father Maxwell, who turned out to be the man he had ran into. Yes, that was where he had gotten his name. "Duo" since Solo had told him he would always be with him, and "Maxwell" because of the only home he ever knew.  
  
And yes indeed the Maxwell church had become his home. He had been brought in with a few other orphans on the colony and was to be brought up with schooling, and maybe even get adopted, although that was rather unlikely in these times of war. And that was were he had met Sister Helen. She, like Solo and Father Maxwell, was the only thing close to a family he ever knew. He still remembered how he had almost had a heart attack when she had wanted to cut his hair. She had finally given up and gotten him to agree to let her braid it. She was always so kind and soft hearted to everyone around her. She was an angel in his eyes.  
  
The Sister said  
  
There's only one way  
  
1 Sweet angel boy  
  
Narrow and straight  
  
She would always go to extra lengths to try and be a mother to the little Duo. After she had braided his hair for the first time he had said that he didn't believe in God. He could still see the befuddled expression on her face after he had explained his thoughts.  
  
"Thank you, Sister Helen!" Duo exclaimed happily as he bounced of the blonde woman's lap.  
  
A small laugh escaped her as she watched the boy look at him self in the mirror. He was obviously quite fond of the rather long braid. He had such spirit for someone who had lost so much, it made her happy to know that she could be there for him.  
  
Duo looked at her, then at the cross that hung around her neck. He understood, sort of, what Sister Helen was, but he wasn't quite sure how they could believe so fully in a god who allowed so much pain to happen. And being the curious kid he was, he decided to ask about it.  
  
"Sister Helen?" He said looking up at her, moving so that he was back in the safety of her lap.  
  
It was a new feeling, safety was, and he liked it. He liked it a lot. That was why he stayed so close to the motherly nun as possible. She looked down into his eyes, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" She asked, showing he had her attention.  
  
The small boy pointed to the silver cross and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Sister Helen? Why do you believe in God?"  
  
The young woman looked a bit startled but covered it with a kind smile, knowing that the concept was quite hard for someone so young to understand. She put her arms around the small form that was sitting comfortably in her lap, almost like one did to a child that they were explaining the working of the universe and yet knew it was impossible for them to fully comprehend it.  
  
"Our father, is the one who created us. He made everything, Earth, space, animals, insects, everything alive is because of him. And that is why I believe in him. His love was so great he gave his only son to us to wash away our sins." She informed slowly.  
  
Duo looked rather doubtful, he couldn't see how God made everything. Humans had made the colonies, why did they need someone to make them? He thought that was mammas and daddy's job. They were the ones who had babies, not God. How could God have a baby if he was a guy? It was all just too confusing, he liked his outlook better, it atleast made sense.  
  
Sister Helen seemed to feel his wavering as she gently turned his to the side so she could see him better. As he looked up into her eyes again they were still the soft, caring ones he had always seen from her, she didn't seem mad by his misunderstanding, and looked like she was curious herself.  
  
"Duo? Do you not believe in God?" She asked, still not in the slightest mad.  
  
The young, now braided boy shook his head quickly as a grin plastered across his face. His eyes twinkled merrily as he jumped off her lap.  
  
"Nope! I believe in Shinigami!" He stated proudly, chest puffed out and his closed fists on his hips.  
  
She looked slightly startled, wondering how he could know about a Japanese god. And why exactly he believe in him.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because! I've never seen a miracle, but sure have seen a lot of dead people!" He said, still in his proud stance.  
  
The young woman couldn't help it, she laughed softly at the small boy's actions. Her eyes softened on him.  
  
"Well, that does make sense I guess. But promise me something Duo. Promise me you will be a good little boy. I don't want you to be hurt alright, and if something ever happens, you must stand up for what you believe in." She said sincerely.  
  
Duo watched the woman for a moment, he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears as she laid her hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't mean to make her cry! That was the last thing wanted to do! He hurriedly scrambled back into her lap and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I promise Sister Helen! I promise I'll be a good boy! Just don't cry, please!" He begged, burying his face into her front.  
  
Her pale blue eyes shone as she hugged the little boy. He was such a little angel. Rubbing his hair gently, she smiled down at him, forcing her tears to disappear for his sake.  
  
"It's alright Duo, I'm not going to cry. Why don't you go off and play with the others, sweet angel boy." She encouraged, not really noticing the new nickname she had given the chestnut haired child.  
  
He watched her for a moment to make sure she wasn't going to cry. Upon seeing she was fine his famous smile came back and he bounced off her lap and down the hall to were the other kids were at the moment. It never acured to him to go against her wishes. He would do anything for her, and if being a good boy was what she wanted, then that was what he was going to be…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time it has passed  
  
Teachings they fade  
  
Now her angel boy  
  
Has gone astray  
  
He still held the guilt for not being the little angel she had always made him out to be. But times had changed. He had changed. He was a soldier now, one that had the blood of hundreds on his hands. Hands that he had promised her would only do good. But he couldn't stop now, even if that's what he wanted. No, he was a gundam pilot, one that was bound to his missions and the war. He knew the kind woman would be ashamed to see him know, but what else could he do?  
  
OZ was evil, that's all there was to it. And he had to stop them. Nothing he could do could change what he's done. He just hoped she would find some way to forgive him. Sure, some would say that it was God he should be trying to get forgiveness from, but he couldn't can two flips what God thought. God hadn't been there to stop the soldiers from destroying the church. God hadn't been there when Solo had died. God hadn't been there when so many innocent people had been hurt by the Romefeller Foundation. No. All he cared about was that if Sister Helen and Father Maxwell could find it in their hearts to forgive him. To forgive him for not being able to save them, or stop OZ. To forgive him for becoming the killer he was now.  
  
To many, he seemed like a carefree person. One that looked forward to the future and always held a bright smile. Yeah…well, they were wrong. He couldn't look as his hands anymore without seeing them dripping with crimson blood. Blood that he could never be cleansed of. Bunny was the only one he found reassurance in anymore. At night she would hold him tightly, warding off the nightmares. He found sanctuary in her arms and when she wasn't there with him he didn't know if he could take it. Sleepless nights, fitful daydreams, bloody hands. It was all too much. Of course the others noticed, or at least he thought they did. He was pretty sure they had an idea of what he was going through, seeing as how they were soldiers as well. But even though Rei and the others would try to cheer him up when his rabbit and him were apart, it didn't do much besides make him pull more into himself and break off from them. He never meant to do it. It was an unconscious thing. He would hide it with a smile and turn to pranks and jokes to try and keep his mind off of it, but that only last for a little while. Soon the dreams would be back, and they would always be worse than before. Some of the worst were about past missions, having to resee all the evil things he had done. Sure, the doctors tried to tell them it was all for the good of the colonies, but he didn't think any of them believed the old crackpots anymore. Murder was murder, and they had all done their fair share of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've held the hand of the Devil  
  
Felt his breath on my skin  
  
Dip me into the water  
  
Wash me again  
  
Can I still be forgiven  
  
For all of these things  
  
Or have I gone too far now  
  
Have I lost my wings  
  
1.1 Duo, the self proclaimed "Shinigami", snuck stealthily around the guards that were on patrol around the west side of the base. It was pitch black outside, but that didn't stop him. He was a master of the night. Muwahahaha! Nothing could come up against the GOD OF DEATH!  
  
The braided pilot snickered to himself silently as he surpressed those ideas and thought over his plans. This was to be his first real mission and he was determined to not screw it up. It was an easy "in, get info, out, destroy base, no survivors." Yeah, he could handle this.  
  
With the agility of a cat, the black clad boy dodged around the corner of the building to where he was clear of prying eyes that might interfere. Easily picking the lock to the secured door, he slipped in unnoticed by all. This was going to be easier than he thought. He smirked as he ducked into the shadows, right before a soldier walked right past him, not once noticing the intruder. Man…these OZ people were really stupid!  
  
Once the man was out of sight he turned and raced towards where he knew the main computer would be. If everything went well he could be back home, er…his base, within the hour. Duo, however, wasn't one for remembering details. He had rounded another corner before he realized he forgot the exact location of the room. If he went into the wrong room he could trip an alarm and that was something he definitely didn't want to do that. Slowing till he was slipping sneakily down hall, trying with all his might to catch anything that was familiar. But no such luck.  
  
The braided pilot was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone was coming down the hall till they were practically ontop of him.  
  
"INTRUDER!" Came a sudden cry, making the unsuspecting pilot to almost have a heart attack.  
  
Yeah, that would be good, die on his first mission…not by bullets but by heart failure! He cringed slightly as he felt himself be jerked around then slammed into the wall. This was SO not good. The blue eyed boy looked up to come face to face with a rather older aged soldier. His hair was graying slightly, and the beginning of wrinkles were quite clear, but Duo was more worried about the gun that was currently being pressed to his head. Dr. G was going to have a FIELD DAY when he hears this!  
  
The man's yells hadn't gone unnoticed as about fifteen guards suddenly filled the hall, all of which had their guns trained on his head. Like he said, this was SO not good. He quickly plastered a huge smile across his face as he pretended that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Oh boy did that ever NOT work…  
  
Biting back tears, Duo grunted as he felt the hot iron being pressed against his back for about the thirtieth time. These OZ people were heartless and cruel! He had been there for almost three days and all they did was torture him for information…which of course he never gave. Did they really expect him to tell them anything!? He would sooner die! He felt the burning of his flesh as the metal was pushed farther into his back. It was like his brain was on fire from the pain. He couldn't stand this for much longer, he could feel two of his ribs broken, bruises and gashes decorated his body while his clothes were now drenched in the crimson blood…his blood. But he had an idea. He wasn't going to be held there forever, in fact, last time they had drug him back to his cell they hadn't bothered to shackle him because of his weakened state. Maybe, if we could act that hurt again he could escape and blow the place up. It was his only hope…  
  
Black smoke surrounded the young pilot as he surveyed his work. His back and arms hurt like slag, as did his legs or any part of his body for that matter, but his mission had still been a success. He had broken away from the soldiers before they had shoved him into the small, metal room and managed to fight them off. Taking their guns he had forced his way into the control room and gotten the information he needed and had "blown that popsickle stand"…literally. The fire was enormous as the flames licked the night sky. That had been his first mission. And it had been his first sight into what he had gotten himself into…something he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I found a priest  
  
I spoke my mind  
  
Asked if I'd sinned  
  
One too many times  
  
Duo carefully propped the sign up against a pile of rubble, making sure it wouldn't be left hidden away. He wanted everyone to see how hate destroyed lives. Tucking his hands deep into his pockets once again, he trudged down the street, hoping to escape the memories. And yet knowing he would fail to do so.  
  
He lost track of time again, till he found himself at the front steps of a grand cathedral. A giant statue of the Virgin Mary stood looking down with her arms reaching out, as if calling for him. Tearing his eyes away from the motherly woman, he slowly made his way up the many steps and to the giant, looming doors. Pulling on the old fashioned knob, he gently guided it open till he could slip in. Silently closing it behind him he began to make his way towards the confession booths. If he was there he might as well get some things off his chest. Maybe it would make him feel better.  
  
He waited patiently while a young, brunette woman, who had obviously been in confession previously, shook the priest's hand gratefully before picking up her purse and heading for the doors. After the young lady had left, the kind faced man turned his attention toward him.  
  
"Umm…I'm kinda here for confession." Duo muttered softly, suddenly wondering why he had wanted to do this in the first place.  
  
The man sensed his discomfort and placed a firm and reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking up, the amethyst eyed boy locked gazes with the elder's pale green.  
  
"Do not worry, my son, you will feel much better after you cleanse your soul." He said gently.  
  
With a wordless nod Duo opened the door to the small booth, sitting himself on the bench and leaning back against the wall so he was watching the ceiling. Yes, very interesting ceiling. He let out a silent sigh as he gathered his courage for what he was going to do. Why did this half to be so hard? Oh yeah, because he was a murderer.  
  
"So, my son, shall we begin?" the braided boy heard the man say through the small, carved window.  
  
"Forgive me father, for it has been seven years since my last confession." Duo slowly began.  
  
"And why is that my boy?"  
  
"I lost faith, I guess I still have, but I needed to talk and get some of these things off my chest before they kill me." He said, keeping his gaze at the ceiling.  
  
"Alright, please continue."  
  
"First off I have killed." He said quietly, almost afraid the priest hadn't heard him and he would have to repeat it. But thankfully the old man hadn't lost his hearing.  
  
"Did you do this out of self defense?"  
  
"Yes…and no. Some I did, some I did to prevent others from getting hurt." He answered truthfully, remembering all the times OZ had targeted innocent bystanders.  
  
The man seemed to be thinking to himself as he "hmm"ed softly.  
  
"You did not take lives for pleasure?" He asked.  
  
"Of course not!" He gasped, wondering just how anyone COULD kill for the 'fun' of it.  
  
The man chuckled softly, making Duo calm down.  
  
"I did not mean any offense, my son, please continue, you are forgiven."  
  
"Second, I have slept with a girl who I am not married to." He said with a slight blush tainting his cheeks.  
  
"Do you love her?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you plan on marrying her?"  
  
"Yes." He replied definitely, not wanting anyone to think he had doubts about his Bunny.  
  
"May I ask why you did such a thing at your age?"  
  
There was a pause as Duo squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I…I had been assigned a suicide mission earlier that day. I did not think I would be coming back to her, and I didn't want to die before I proved to her how much I loved her." He managed to force out, his voice breaking slightly at the end.  
  
"But you did come back."  
  
"Yes, amazingly. Somehow Shinigami was watching out for me again." He muttered to himself, the last part very soft, for he did not wish to insult the kindly old priest.  
  
"You may continue, you have been forgiven."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He said my son  
  
You're only a man  
  
Then I said sir  
  
You don't understand  
  
This went on for a while till Duo had poured his entire soul out to the man, but making sure not to give him information that would lead him to believe he was a gundam pilot. He made it sound as if he was just another nameless soldier drowning in his sorrows and sins. But he actually, felt a lot better after talking with someone about it.  
  
"Father, do you think I have gone so far I can not go back?" He asked, thinking over all the deeds he had done.  
  
"My son, you are only a man. A young man who is fighting to protect the innocent people of the Earth and the colonies. You are not perfect, but no one is, except God himself." The gray haired priest stated gently, trying to show the boy who seemed to be on the bring of darkness that he could still be saved.  
  
Duo sighed as he stood up and put his hand on the door.  
  
"You don't understand." He said sadly, stepping out of the booth and heading towards the door.  
  
His heart was lighter, yes, lighter than it had been since Bunny had gone missing, but he still felt tainted. Tainted horribly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've held the hand of the devil  
  
Felt his breath on my skin  
  
Dip me into the water  
  
Wash me again  
  
Can I still be forgiven  
  
For all of these things  
  
Or have I gone too far now  
  
Have I lost my wings  
  
Tears slid silently down his cheeks as he thought of the first time he had met the odango haired pilot of ArkAngel. They had gotten along great from the start and it didn't take long for that to grow into full fledged love. He needed her back in his arms now, but she wasn't there. He would never give up on her. Not until he saw her cold, dead body with his own two eyes would he ever admit she was gone. She would not give up on him, and he was not going to lose her trust now. He just hoped that God wasn't secretly plotting on taking her from him because of everything he had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God help us all  
  
For what we have done  
  
We've lost our way  
  
We can't find the sun  
  
Thinking back, the braided boy tried to remember how it had felt during that brief time he had been at the Maxwell church. The warm, comforting feeling, the friendly smiles of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the knowledge that he had a home for the first time in his life. Unfortunately it hadn't lasted long. It had been soon after that 'Maxwell Massacre,' as the people called it, that his life had been snatched away from him and plunged into a darkness that he would never find his way out of for years.  
  
But he had finally seen the sun. After Bunny had come waltzing into his life, everything had changed for him. He had realized what he had been fighting for for all that time. She gave him a reason to fight…but more importantly, a reason to live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We make our beds  
  
We seal our fate  
  
Is there still time  
  
Or is it too late  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Duo Maxwell stared straight ahead, his eyes wide as he got a sudden flash of understanding. What they were fighting for WAS right, they were fighting for the innocent and good people. The moment any of them had touched the gundanium shield of their fighting partners, their fate had been sealed. It had been the same with the Second opts. group as well. Bunny, Rei, Jen, Hotaru, and Sammy were pilots just like they were. The girls had always said that as long as you never give up, anything is possible. He had never really believed that till now, he was NEVER going to give up. He was going to find Bunny, and make Sister Helen and Father Maxwell proud. He was going to sure no one else had to become a soldier. He just hoped he hadn't realized this too late.  
  
With that, the braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell Custom darted down the street, racing back towards headquarters and his gundam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We've held the hand of the devil  
  
Felt his breath on our skin  
  
Dip us into the water  
  
Wash us again  
  
Can we still be forgiven  
  
For all of these things  
  
Or have we gone too far now  
  
Have we long our wings  
  
Zipping up the black and red space suit, Duo rushed to get ready. Thanks to Quatre, their gundams were all fixed up and prepared for battle. The blonde Arabian's fortune came in handy some times. This being one of them.  
  
He was about to put his braid into the helmet and pull it on when he heard someone calling to him. He turned around to see Rei, Bunny's best friend and leader, rushing towards him, her ebony hair flowing out behind her and her crimson and gold piloting suit already geared up. Her smile was cheerful, but her eyes were serious as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"It's about time you came to your senses. I was beginning to think I might have to knock you over the head a few times." She joked, adjusting her scanner.  
  
Duo mearly smirked, pulling the helmet on over his head and giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Lets go!"  
  
Rei nodded before climbing up to her gundam 'Phoenix' and strapping herself in.  
  
The two amethyst eyed pilots started up the giant mechas, checking systems and ammunition. They were ready for anything and they were on a mission…a mission to save a bunny. They were going to do this without the others, because it was their duty. Bunny was Rei's best friend in the entire world, and she was Duo's only family left. Neither was whiling to let her go and god have mercy on those who stood in their way.  
  
'Thrusters, check. Optics…on, check. Wings…' Duo paused his thoughts as he saw the shadow of his gundam creeping across the ground, along beside Phoenix's. Dark, evil looking bat wings spread out to their fullest while Rei's resembled Wing Zero Custom's, only of crimson and gold.  
  
Have we lost our wings  
  
Wings…he hadn't lost his wings…he had simply gained new ones. Ones that would help him to save the girl he loved…Sister Helen would be proud…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! Please review at the bottom and tell me what you think. I LOVE hearing from you! Ja ne. 


End file.
